battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
MP443
The MP-443 Grach is a Russian semi-automatic pistol designed by Vladimir Yarygin in the 1990s and manufactured by Izhevsk Mechanical Plant. It was developed in response to Russian military trials, which began in 1993, to replace the Makarov PMM. In 2003, it was adopted as a standard sidearm for all branches of Russian military and law enforcement. It fires 9x19mm Parabellum rounds from a 10- or 17-round box magazine. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the MP443 is found alongside Russian sniper rifles, specifically the SV-98, the SVU, and the VSS. At the start of Crash and Grab, the player starts with a unique weapon set featuring the MP443 as the primary weapon, along with HG-2s. In multiplayer, the MP443 is the standard issue pistol of the Russian Army's Recon kits. It has a 12-round magazine and can kill a player at full health in six body shots. It is the Russian equivalent to the American M9, and the counterpart to the MEC MP412. BFBC_MP443_GRACH.jpg|The MP443 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map End of the Line File:BFBC_MP443_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The MP443's iron sights in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the MP-443 appears in the hands of the player, a few NPCs, and enemies at close range when they empty their weapon. The player automatically acquires it in the level Upriver, when the player must kill a single soldier who is holding Aguire hostage; it is also the starting weapon on No One Gets Left Behind. During the free-fall segment of Airborne, the player is obligated to use it. After the first time it is acquired, it can be accessed anytime at supply crates. In multiplayer, the MP-443 Grach is the second pistol requiring the achievement of Rank 3 to unlock. It has a 17 round magazine capacity and can kill in around 5-7 body shots. It has the second highest fire rate of all pistols and is an ideal choice for close quarters and the One Two tactic. Firing the MP-443 Grach 700px-MP-443_Garach.JPG|MP-443 Grach in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 BC2 MP-443 Grach.png|The MP-443 Grach at Laguna Presa in Conquest. BC2 MP-443 Grach IS.png|The MP-443 Grach's iron sights. MP443StatsBC2.png|The MP-443's in-game evaluation Battlefield Play4Free MP443 The MP443 reappears in Battlefield Play4Free as a sidearm. It retains its 17-round-magazine and has moderate damage, low firecap and low recoil at the cost of 350 per day or 250 for unlimited use. Its front sight is also not visible when aiming down the sights. File:MP443 BFP4F.jpg|The MP443 Grach in BFP4F File:MP443 BFP4F sights.jpg|The MP443's ironsights. Note the lack of a front post. File:MP443 BFP4F menu.jpg|The MP443's menu entry Veteran's MP443 The Veteran's MP443 boasts higer damage over the standard MP443, but comes at a higher cost of 1100 per day or 525 for unlimited use. The gun's appearance itself is very rugged and shows heavy use. Also, unlike other Veteran's weapons, the Veteran's MP443 doesn't have a larger magazine. MP443VStats.png|Stats Performance Elite's MP443 The Elite's Mp443 is an even further improved version of the MP443, with higher damage, killing in 4-5 body shots, larger magazine of 19 rounds and cleaner appearance, but comes at a higher cost of 2750 per day or 700 for unlimited use. These aspects make this gun a great choice for players who are looking for a good pistol, as it does more damage at long range than the P226 with also lower recoil and a larger magazine, but at the cost of lower accuracy and stopping power up close. However the MP443 costs 200 less than the P226 and MP-412 for unlimited use and can be bought via in-game credits. MP443EStats.png|Stats Performance Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the MP443 is a confirmed weapon. It was first seen in the killfeed of the Operation Métro gameplay trailer, and was featured at the E3 Demo as the standard sidearm for the Spetsnaz. It can be seen again in the Caspian Border trailer. File:Mp443_BF3.png|MP443 in the killfeed in the Operation Metro trailer File:BF3_MP-443.PNG|The MP443 in Battlefield 3 as seen in the Caspian Border gameplay trailer Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the MP-443 Grach's in-game stats imply that it has a higher damage than M9, but this is not the case. The M9 is stronger. *In Battlefield Bad Company 2, the MP-443 Grach is the only usable handgun in the singleplayer campaign. *In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the MP-443 is the most common handgun, as it accompanies the SV98, SVU and VSS, rather than just the M95 and M24 for the M9, or just the GOL for the MP412 REX. Videos [[Video:MP-443 Grach|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the MP-443 Grach in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at White Pass in Conquest mode]] External links *MP-443 on Wikipedia *MP-443 on Modern Firearms ru:MP-443 Грач Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Pistols